


Искупление

by White_Kou



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый ответит за свои преступления</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искупление

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Trishka
> 
> Написано на кинк-фест на заявку: храмовники ловят Андерса после теракта и связывают. Групповое изнасилование. Потом Андерса спасает м!Хоук.

— Я клянусь тебе. Я вернусь и приведу за собой армию из Старкхевена. Я убью тебя и твоего драгоценного Андерса! — цедит сквозь зубы Ваэль Хоуку. 

Тот лишь хмыкает. Защитник Киркволла как всегда внешне спокоен.

— Уходи, Себастьян. — Становится между ними Фенрис.

Тот бросает злой взгляд на эльфа и, резко развернувшись, шагает прочь.

Хоук вздыхает и с благодарностью улыбается Фенрису. Его едва заметно трясет, зубы сцеплены, на щеках играют желваки, а пальцы непроизвольно двигаются, словно вот-вот с них сорвется заклинание. 

— Нам нужно поспешить вслед за Орсино, Хоук. Пока еще есть время. Нельзя давать храмовникам время перегруппироваться. Иначе даже до Порта не дойдем. — Капитан стражи как всегда права.

Хоук кивает.

— У нас осталось еще одно незавершенное дело.

Андерс. 

Сгорбленный, сутулый, с опущенной головой. Ему стыдно, понимает Хоук. Этому сукиному сыну стало стыдно после того, что он натворил!

— Андерс, — обычно громкий, с ехидными нотками голос охрип. Как будто под дых врезали.

— Ты не скажешь мне ничего такого, чего я не сказал себе сам, Гаррет. — Андерс боится даже голову повернуть в сторону друзей. Он знает, что увидит в их глазах. И это пугает. — Но Справедливость...

— Заткнись, — рычит Хоук. — Я уже сыт по горло тобой и твоим Справедливостью!

— Ты просто всегда боялся посмотреть правде в глаза, — упрямо цедит отступник. — Маги должны быть свободны. 

— Свободны? — Хоук начинает громко смеяться, запрокинув голову. — Вот она какая — свобода! А я-то думал!

Он подходит к Андерсу и, схватив за плечи, поднимает его на ноги.

— Посмотри на свою свободу! На свободу магов этого города! Которых сейчас утопят в крови, как слепых котят! 

— Если ты позволишь, я мог бы...

— Что ты мог бы? — Голос Гаррета срывается, и он шипит, как свежий яд на клинке. — Ты уже сделал все, что мог! Ты свободен, Андерс! Радуйся! Иди, наслаждайся своей свободой! — Гаррет толкает мага и тот едва не падает. — Иди Андерс! Ты же теперь свободен! А я, проклятый отступник на побегушках у Мередит, как ты говорил, пойду к тем, кого ты обрек на смерть! Чтобы спасти хоть кого-нибудь в этом треклятом городе, в котором больше никогда не будет мира, потому что ты уничтожил последний Компромисс! — Срывается на крик Хоук. Отзвуки его голоса кружат в воздухе вместе с пеплом и пылью.

Судорожный вздох стоном вырывается из груди Хоука. Он берет себя в руки.

— Уходи, Андерс. И больше никогда — ты слышишь? — никогда не попадайся на моём пути. Иначе я за себя не отвечаю!

Поджав губы, Андерс кивает и разворачивается. За десять лет он не видел Хоука в таком состоянии. 

Отчаянье. 

Он медленно бредет прочь. Не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть, как Мерриль кусает губы, Авелин хмурит брови и о чём-то переговаривается с Варриком, а Фенрис берет Гаррета за руку и сжимает её, успокаивая. Он знает этих людей. Вслед ему никто не посмотрит. Он сыграл свою роль.

 

Город охвачен паникой. 

Улицы наполнены криками, стенаниями и плачем. Жители спешат закрыться дома, забиться в угол, чтобы не видеть, не слышать. Густой дым выедает глаза до слез. «Что горит?» — спрашивает себя Андерс и натыкается на шайку мародеров, которые бьют окна и пробираются в чужой дом. «Не останавливайся, это не твое дело», — говорит он себе. Улица, еще одна. Шаг отдается шлепаньем и Андерс опускает глаза. Лужа крови возле трупа храмовника. Шлем валяется в стороне, нагрудная пластина вогнута, а голубые глаза бездумно обращены к небу.

— Андрасте, помоги, — выдыхает он и с ужасом поднимает голову, заранее зная, что увидит впереди. Бесформенная масса плоти в окружении воинов. Взмах — когтистая лапа пробивает доспех, швыряя ещё живое тело о стену дома. Ещё взмах — уродливая конечность сметает с храмовника голову. Одержимый тянет тело к себе, принюхиваясь. Из порванной шеи вовсю хлещет кровь. Безголовый труп летит в третьего, сбивая того с ног. Демон, пробравшись сквозь Завесу, вопит от удовольствия, в исступлении машет конечностями. Ему нравится эта забава: медленно подойти к упавшему, наступить на него и смотреть, как искажается от боли лицо, округляются глаза, а из горла вырывается отчаянный предсмертный вопль.

Андерс ёжится — так визжат свиньи, когда их ведут на убой. Так кричат люди, когда их убивают.

Демон склоняется над раздавленным телом, вгрызаясь в месиво из внутренностей. Он всегда голоден. Он чувствует за спиной еще одного духа. Подобного себе. Но нет времени отвлекаться, когда под тобой трепещет ещё тёплая жертва.

Андерс сжимает посох и бросает в одержимого «дробящей темницей». «Громовой удар», «ледяная вспышка» и «каменный кулак». Он благодарен Хоуку, который заставил сосредоточиться на стихийной магии. Андерс смотрит на разодранные тела и его складывает пополам, выворачивая.

— Смотри, что ты наделал, — говорит он Справедливости между рвотными позывами. 

Но Справедливость молчит. Словно взрыв изгнал его из тела мятежного мага.

Андерс медленно поднимается и, шатаясь, бредет в сторону Порта. Он хочет помочь Орсино. Хоть чем-нибудь. Хоть как-нибудь загладить свой грех. Ноги дрожат и не слушаются.

— Если уж хотел умереть, сражаясь, не смей спасать свою шкуру бегством, — твердит он себе.

Киркволл кипит от магии крови. 

Демоны, одержимые... Андерс осторожно переступает через трупы. Он пытается понять. Оказывается, в Киркволле было столько отступников. Которые жили, скрываясь. Не шли в Круг, не бежали из города. Просто были. А сейчас они вышли из тени и, словно по команде, порезали себе вены, призывая демонов и впуская этих тварей в свои тела. 

— Что же я наделал? 

Сердце замирает от ужаса при виде вывернутых наизнанку тел. 

Мужчина... женщина... оторванная детская рука. 

Шлем храмовника. 

Труп одержимого. 

Живой демон гнева. «Ледяная вспышка», «дробящая темница», «конус холода», «каменный кулак». Пора идти дальше. Андерс закусывает губу, стараясь унять дрожь в руках. Глаза слезятся, а в горле першит. Разумеется, это всё дым. 

Андерс бежит по лестнице, ведущей в порт и, завернув за угол, останавливается. Он видел такое в своих кошмарах — храмовники, что преклонили колени и в полном благоговении смотрят на свою новую прекрасную Андрасте — демоницу Желания.

— О-о, — сиреневые глаза устремляются на мага, — у нас гости, мальчики. 

Храмовники поднимаются и поворачиваются к Андерсу. Глаза их пусты и затянуты сладкой дымкой.

— Поприветствуем же его, — шелестит голос, иглами страха впиваясь в тело.

Он не успевает даже поднять посох, когда восемь рук хватают его, разрывая мантию. Жадные пальцы в латных перчатках царапают кожу, раздирая её до крови. Чей-то противный язык упирается в губы, раздвигая их, и настойчиво пробирается в рот. Андерс кричит от отвращения, пытаясь вырваться, но храмовники заламывают руки и нажимают на плечи, заставляя опуститься на колени. Андерс дергается, когда ощущает прикосновение холодного металла к своим ягодицам.

Где-то рядом хохочет демоница:

— Наслаждайся, Месть, наслаждайся!

Он вскрикивает и выгибается, пытаясь отпрянуть, когда твердая плоть вторгается в него, разрывая анус. 

— Будь ты проклят, Справедливость! Где ты сейчас, когда нужен мне? Будь ты проклят! — хрипит Андерс. Его хватают за волосы, и в рот врезается чужой член. Тошнота накатывает с новой силой, но стоящий перед ним храмовник не дает даже возможности сглотнуть, активно двигая бедрами.

Андерс мычит и бьется в панике, пытаясь вырваться, но его лишь сильнее скручивают, сдирая кожу на лодыжках и запястьях. Он молит небо о спасительном обмороке или даже смерти. Демоница рядом стонет, ласкает себя, и тем самым еще больше разжигая желание в крови одурманенных церковников. Анедрс давится, задыхаясь, и чувствует, как через нос течет чужая сперма. Его рот оставляют в покое. Крик рвётся из горла, но раздается лишь хрип и захлебывающийся кашель. К Андерсу подходит следующий, и он дергается в сторону.

— Нет, нет, нет, — просит, но челюсть сдавливают чужие пальцы, заставляя рот открыться, чтобы снова принять в себя возбужденную плоть. Сзади в экстазе бьется храмовник, громко крича от наслаждения. Он выходит из разорванной задницы Андерса и тут же хрипло вскрикивает, а потом оседает прямо на мага. 

Слева вспыхивает голубое свечение, и лириумный призрак сносит демонице голову. Храмовник спереди вытягивается струной, крича от боли, заживо раздавливаемый магией. Андерс валится на бок, из-под прикрытых глаз наблюдая, как изрубленные храмовники падают к ногам Фенриса.

«О, Андрасте, только не так... Только не он». — В ужасе закрывает глаза он, когда слышит торопливые шаги. 

К щеке прикасаются прохладные пальцы в железной перчатке.

— Мерриль, подлечи что сможешь, — говорит Хоук, приподнимая голову Андерса.

Тепло магии несостоявшейся Хранительницы обволакивает тело, останавливая кровотечение, заживляя царапины и ссадины.

— Стоило оставить тебя всего лишь на час, и ты уже вляпался, — говорит Гаррет, устало улыбаясь. Он снимает плащ и закутывает в него Андерса. 

Рядом на корточках сидит бледная Мерриль, за плечом Защитника злобно щурится Фенрис, прихрамывающей походкой приближается Варрик.

Гаррет помогает подняться. Его лицо осунулось, а в черной шевелюре появились серебряные нити. Словно за час он постарел на десять лет. 

Андерс молчит, боясь даже вздохнуть. Чего ждать? Пощечины? Удара ножом? А может разряда молнии прямо в сердце? 

Фенрис устало опирается на меч и смотрит на Хоука. Варрик помогает Мерриль встать, подставив плечо, как опору. 

— Завеса совсем истончилась, — осевшим голосом шепчет она. — Как будто весь город стал одержимым.

Хоук кивает и нарочито беспечным голосом произносит:

— Твоя мантия теперь никуда не годится. Пойдем что ли к Орсино. Подыщем тебе новую.

— Пойдем, — кивает Андерс. 

У Создателя определенно есть чувство юмора.


End file.
